isabella is kidnapped
by jaybirdm1
Summary: the boys build robots that get hit by one of doof's inators and isabella gets kidnapped.Phinebella. THIS IS MY FIRST  FANFIC


It started out as a normal day for Phineas flynn and his step brother Ferb got out of bed ate breakfast

and then started toward their backyard for today's activity .Ferb thinking about what they were going to do and Phineas thinking about Isabella,the girl he has a crush then their mom stopped them.

**Phineas POV**

"Aren"t you boys forgetting something?" their mom looked at the to do list.

"Oh we forgot about our chores for the week".Our mom then went towards the

garage and said" I have to go to the baking competition, see you later" and then left.

"Ferb,I hate doing chores.I sure wish somebody could them for us." Then I had an idea.

"I know what we are going to do today!" So we went to the back yard and began building robots that

are designed to I noticed something was missing" Hey,where's perry?"

Then Isabella comes walking through the gate and said her catchphrase "Watcha'doin?'

"We are building robots to do our chores for us" I siad.

"Cool,can I help at all?"

"yeah,actually we need some more cleaning stuff, could get them?"

'"Sure Phineas" Isabella said on her way out.

Moments later a delivery truck drove up and a delivery guy got out and said

"Aren't you a little bit young to be ordering robot parts?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Good to see young people taking a interest in robots."and unloaded the stuff then took off down the road.

The boys then began building the robots and were done an hour ...

**Nobody's POV**

Perry the platypus was down in his lair,"Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again, so go get him" MM said.

With that Perry went over to his (Brand new) Moped."seriously" thought Perry,and then was he off on the Moped to D.E.I.

Perry reached D.E.I. and broke down Doofenshmirtz's door(Doof for short)."Ah Perry the platypus so unexpected and

by unexpected I mean TOTALLY EXPECTED!" said doof,and then a small glass box landed on Perry.

"You see on the news a couple of days ago, I saw the story of a little girl that had been kidnapped.

Everyone said that the man who did it was so very evil so I built the shoots a

a beam and whatever it hits will kidnap a little girl and bring her to me" Doof said explaining his inator.

Just then Perry pulled out an Ipod and began playing Justin glasss immediately broke and

Perry began pounding Doof against his inator making it fire a few times before he hit the self destruct

Perry began to fly with his paraglider. He heard a BOOM and Doof crying "CURSE YOU

PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

**Phineas POV**

We had just finished our robots when a sudden beam hit then picked up Isabella and began to run to a

biulding shaped like Ferb's tried to catch up but they were moving to fast and then they got away.

**Nobody POV**

Doof was sitting there pouting about how bad he felt when these two robots come in carrying a little girl who is yelling

and thinks "WOW , I must have hit these robots." Then takes the girl off the robots shoulders and lays

her on the then ties her hands up with some rope.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Isabella says.

"My name is Hienz Doofenshmirtz and I want to hold you hostage so I can get ransom money"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

He turned his back on her and began explaining then managed to get her hands out of the rope (the robots

didn't care because thier job is to kidnap not guard)

When he turned back around Isabella dropkicked him in the flew across the romm and out the window down into the

street to be hit by a car.

.

Isabella began running home but stopped when she heard noise coming from phineas's backyard.

When she walked in she saw them building

a satellite, so she walked up to phineas to ask what he was doing.

When he turned around his face lit up with shock and he said "ISABELLA! We were building this satellite to find you.I was worried sick about you" Phineas said.

Then he bagan to stammer"I-I have been meaning to t-tell you... I love you Isabella"

Isabella just stood there in shock trying to process what he just said and afer about a minute

she said"Iove you too Phineas"

.


End file.
